


Busy

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series. Kurt and Karofsky get a little tipsy at a party. Making out ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy

There were many reasons that Kurt Hummel usually chose not to drink. He had just simply decided to ignore these reasons for once. Sitting on the couch with his thigh pressed to Dave's, he knew that he was drunk. He couldn't stop looking up at the jock, tilting his head to the side and looking up into his eyes. Dave had really sexy eyes. They were kind of blurry and full of drunk-lust, but they had a nice color. Okay they were brown but still, it was a nice shade of brown that made him feel happy and giggly. He touched the jock's firm thigh.

"'m drunk," he said softly, as though the other boy wasn't aware of his predicament. "Are you having fun? It's your first party with us...feel like a loser yet?" Kurt considered that his words were kind of mean, but they were also kind of funny and the funny side of things always won out when you were feeling as excellent as he was.

"I'm not a loser and neither are you." Dave’s voice was way too serious for someone who had as many drinks as he did and Kurt knew that Dave had as many, if not more, drinks than he did. He pouted a little bit and practically crawled up into the other boy’s lap. Straddling his hips, he looked into Dave’s sexy brown eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Dave’s, shifting his hips so that they were touching at every point. Dave’s big, strong hands lay perfectly over his hips.

Why wasn’t he dating this boy yet? He had big hands and sexy eyes and a serious voice that got all deep and sexy when he was flustered. Now, he was definitely flustered. “Kurt, you just kissed me,” he said, stating the obvious. Kurt nodded seriously, watching the other boy’s eyes move slowly.

“I did,” Kurt said, hearing the slur in his words. “Are you drunk? I’m drunk and I wanna kiss you again kay?”

“Okay.”

Kurt smiled at the consent and pressed his lips back to the other boy’s. He had really nice lips too, sexy like the rest of him. Kurt shifted his hips and pressed his crotch into the other boy’s, giggling when he heard the guttural moan that left him. He cupped the side of his cheek and kissed him slowly, tongue dragging over his lower lip. Karofsky kissed him back just as passionately, stroking his face, holding his shoulder.

Kurt continued kissing him, hands moving over his massive shoulders and down his chest. He tilted Dave’s head back, tasting his lips, deepening the kiss. His tongue slipped past the bigger boy’s lips and it was sloppy and messy, but Kurt adored it.

He could hear chattering above and beyond him and a couple of mumbles of his name, but he was not in the mood. Didn’t they see that he had better things to do right now? He pressed Karofsky against the couch, grinning.

There was a loud whistle and Puck yelled, “Go get it Hummel!”

Someone else (Lauren, maybe), added, “He brought Karofsky out of Narnia in the best way possible, didn’t he?”

“Fucking finally!”

Kurt turned around, grumbling. “’m really busy can you shut up?”

Dave nodded and pressed his lips back to Kurt’s. “He’s…busy…now…”


End file.
